It often happens that a critical resource is unavailable for an event due to other engagements and/or scheduled/unscheduled leaves. Given that the calendars of multiple people may need to be matched, it can be inefficient or implausible to reschedule the event. Delegation of work to an alternate person can potentially help in such situations. However, existing scheduling management approaches can only enable explicit specification of a delegate who is determined through an offline channel. Further, such existing approaches do not provide any support for identifying an appropriate delegate or for enabling the delegate to be prepared to take on the delegated responsibility. For example, the delegate may need access to required resources to be ready for the event/task. Also, there may be sensitive details involved in the process that need to be masked or that prevent the delegate from being chosen for the task.